tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin
CGI Series= Caitlin *'Class': B&O P-7a *'Designer': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Built': 1927 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 Caitlin is a fast streamlined engine from the Other Railway, who is designed for speed. She also has her own rake of coaches painted in a similar colour scheme to her own. Bio Caitlin loves to challenge the other engines to a race and has a tendency to get a little over-excited. She, along with Connor, regularly transport passengers from the Mainland to Ulfstead Castle. Along with Connor, Thomas, Percy and James, she helped with the search of Stephen before Ulfstead Castle's opening. Caitlin once had to spend the night on Sodor and became too excited to listen to Sir Topham Hatt's advice. During her night on Sodor, she took the Mail Train and "The Flying Kipper". Unfortunately, she did not take others into consideration and ended up waking lots of people up. Annie and Clarabel, who were in the yard waiting for Thomas, were accidentally coupled up to Caitlin, thanks to Charlie; and she even took them to the Mainland, but was stopped by Hiro, who brought them back to Thomas. Caitlin later thought that Toby was going to be scrapped after hearing about it from Gordon. Later on, she took Emily to the Steamworks after she broke down and Caitlin was saved by Emily when she became a runaway after her brakes failed. Persona Caitlin is a streamlined engine, designed for speed. Along with her friend Connor, Caitlin is an excitable and energetic character, who likes to be busy and loves to race. Both Caitlin and Connor are friendly and eager to get other engines to join in the fun with them. Caitlin is particularly impatient and restless if she has nothing to do. She would rather be racing than sit in a station and be idle. Caitlin and Connor were introduced to the island to bring passengers from the Mainland. They zip on and off the island frequently using the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge. Basis Caitlin is based on the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad streamlined President P-7 Class. Her basis was built by the Baldwin Locomotive Works in Eddystone, Pennsylvania, USA in 1927. One member of the class, 5304, was fitted with a streamlined shroud designed by Otto Kuhler in 1937 for use on the Royal Blue train between New York City and Washington, D.C. Its streamlining was removed in 1940, and it remained without streamlining until after World War II, when it, along with three other class members was re-streamlined for service on B&O's Cincinnatian train between Cincinnati and Detroit. It was retired from service and scrapped in 1958. One non-streamlined member of this class is preserved. Livery Caitlin is painted fuschia with light grey and light blue lining. She has golden nameplates on the sides of her boiler. Appearances Voice Actors * Rebecca O'Mara (UK/US; King of the Railway onwards) * Merete Brettschneider (Germany) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; King of the Railway - eighteenth season) * Marta Dylewska (Poland; nineteenth season onwards) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norway; King of the Railway only) * Lena Meieran (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) * Mireya Mendoza (Latin America; King of the Railway onwards) * Tillie Bech (Denmark) * Mercedes Espinosa (Spain) * Elise Langenoja (Finland; King of the Railway onwards) Trivia * In real life, Caitlin would be too large for the British loading gauge. However, she seems to have been re-scaled to avoid any animation issues. * Caitlin has been modified for use on British rail lines: she has a screwlink coupling and buffers on the back of her tender. She retains a streamlined cowcatcher (also known as a skirt) on the front, so she is unable to shunt. Her headlamp has also been moved to accomodate her face. * Her valve gear and siderods are not animated properly. Their movement would be jammed in real life. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Motor Road and Rail (Japan only) * Collectible Railway * Adventures (coming soon) Gallery File:KingoftheRailway526.png|Caitlin and Connor in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway573.png File:KingoftheRailway574.png File:KingoftheRailway639.png File:KingoftheRailway759.png File:KingoftheRailway761.png File:KingoftheRailway767.png File:CalmDownCaitlin3.png|Caitlin in the seventeenth season File:CalmDownCaitlin47.png|Caitlin with Gordon File:CalmDownCaitlin55.png File:CalmDownCaitlin72.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches34.png|Caitlin in the eighteenth season File:NotSoSlowCoaches58.png|Caitlin with Charlie File:NotSoSlowCoaches74.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches91.png File:TheTruthAboutToby73.png|Caitlin and Connor in the nineteenth season File:BestEngineEver42.png File:BestEngineEver13.png|Caitlin's wheels File:BestEngineEver23.png|Caitlin's skirt File:BestEngineEver122.png|Caitlin's skirt after sustaining damage File:BestEngineEver124.png|Being shunted by Emily File:CautiousConnor10.png|Caitlin in the twentieth season File:TheGreatRace97.png|Caitlin with Connor and Thomas in The Great Race File:RebeccaO'Mara.jpg|Rebecca O'Mara with Wooden Railway Caitlin File:CaitlinCGIpromo3.png File:CaitlinPromo.png|Head-on promo File:Head-onCaitlinpromo.png File:KingoftheRailwayPromo5.png|Caitlin with Millie, Thomas, Sir Robert Norramby, Stephen and Connor File:CaitlinPromo2.png File:KingoftheRailway(book)10.png|Caitlin and Connor as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Caitlin'sbasis.png|Caitlin's basis File:DuchessofHamiltoninMarylandUS1939.jpg|Caitlin's basis alongside the Duchess of Hamilton Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayPrototypeCaitlin.png|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayCaitlin.jpg|Wooden Railway second prototype File:WoodenRailwayCaitlinFinalModel.png|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayCaitlin.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayCaitlin.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2016Caitlin.png|2016 Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayCaitlin.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresCaitlin.png|Adventures File:TrackMasterCaitlin.jpg|TrackMaster prototype File:TrackMasterCaitlin'sPassengerExpress.png|TrackMaster File:PlarailCaitlinwithemblem.jpg|Plarail File:Wind-upCaitlin.jpg|Wind-up See also * Category:Images of Caitlin Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Other railways Category:4-6-2 Category:The Mainland